


Halfway to Heaven

by DrakkHammer



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Feels, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lovely midsummer day in Auckland and Mitchell wants to go out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/gifts).



Mitchell sat there looking very much like a small boy whose mum had just refused him a lolly. “But it's only once a year and it's so close we can walk there.” He tried really hard to keep the whine out of his voice.

Anders shot him a look and shook his head. “I hate shit like that. There's too many people and they are all so fucking happy.”

“They're happy because they're having fun.” Mitchell's retort hung there. He wasn't ready to give this up...not by any means.

“They're having fun. I'm not. The answer is still no. You can go if you want, but leave me out of it.” He turned back to the television program that he wasn't watching.

Ignoring his partner, the vampire pulled the website up on the computer. “It's going to be brilliant. They are going to have rides and food and a cool kite flying thing and live music,” he paused dramatically. “And they will have candy floss.”

“I don't care if they spun gold, I don't want to go to any damned carnival. And that's final.” Anders snapped the television off and stood up. “It's getting late, are we going to cook something, or get takeaway?”

Mitchell snapped the laptop shut and looked up at him, eyes large and dark. “Suit yourself. I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk.”

“Don't be like that,” Anders called after him as he disappeared out the door. Looking at Mitchell trudging down the street with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets the god heaved a sigh. “For fuck's sake, Mitchell...”

The Queen's Wharf Carnival was indeed brilliant. They had walked to avoid the traffic with Mitchell acting like an excited five-year-old. He was bouncing around and grinning from ear to ear. Anders looked at him and smiled. He still didn't want to go to the bloody carnival, but if he had realized that it would make the Irishman this happy he never would have argued against it. 

As the neared the Wharf the sound and smells assailed them. There was a decent rock band playing, children screaming, thrill rides with adults screaming and vendors of every conceivable product. The food stalls were tempting and he definitely wanted candy floss, but it would have to wait. Mitchell knew what he wanted to do first. He wanted to ride the Turbo Boost. The web said it was “40 meters high, spinning up to 120km/h and pulling 3.5 extreme G's.” Mitchell stopped and looked up at it with a combination of desire and awe.

Anders took on look and said a bit too loudly. “If you want a blowjob tonight, forget dragging me on that.” He ignored the offended look of the matron standing next to him. 

“I didn't think you were a pussy,” Mitchell teased.

“I'm not...my stomach is.” He gave the brunet a hard look. “Seriously, if I ride that you can kiss the rest of the day goodbye.”

Mitchell could see that he was serious. “Do you mind if I ride it alone?”

“Babe, that's the only way you are going to ride it,” was the rejoinder. Anders leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. “Have a ball and don't puke on any of the nice people.”

Mitchell laughed, curls bouncing with his excitement. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Anders stood there watching him get in line and noticed the, now scowling, matron. “My boyfriend is very adventurous.” He drew the word “very” out into a purr. She huffed something at him about being a “nasty man” and elbowed her way into the crowd Anders' laughing trailing behind her.

The Turbo Boost was two long gaudily lit arms around a central base. It reminded the god of an airplane propellor. He watched Mitchell happily climb into the yellow seat and strap in feet dangling, apparently having left his sense of self-preservation with the ticket taker. The bucket the vampire was sitting in lifted slowly to the top of the arc and then came whipping down. Amid the screams he heard laughter and knew it was Mitchell.

Mitchell scrambled off the ride and practically ran to find Anders. He was a little worried that his god had gotten irritated by the wait. You never knew what was going to push one of his buttons. He could usually be teased out of any irritation, but this was supposed to be fun so he didn't want his partner to feel anything except joy. Anders was grinning at him when he ran up and oofed sightly at the enthusiastic hug.

“I take it you had a good time,” he said laughing.

“You can see forever up there...well until it swings down. But it was rad. I always wanted to go on a ride like that. I never got to go to a carnival before.” He was still looking up at it longingly and Anders vowed he'd have to take at least one more ride before they left.

“How about a ride we can both go on?” the the Irishman asked as they walked along the midway. He pointed to the big ferris wheel. “We will both be able to see forever and you won't have to worry about being dashed to bits at any moment.” Mitchell turned big puppy-dog eyes on him. “I'd like that. I want to sit at the top with you. Just us in the sky.”

It was sappy and Anders didn't usually do sappy, but what the hell. “Yeah, you and me snogging halfway to heaven. How can I resist?”

Mitchell took his hand an almost dragged him to get tickets and then into line. They stood there arms entwined, ignoring both the approving looks and occasional glares. They didn't care. They were lost in each other and the magic of the day. 

They climbed into the red bucket and smiled up at the ride boy as he snapped the bar into place. He winked at them. “Have a great ride.”

“We will,” Mitchell promised. He gave Anders a peck on the cheek and the god slid his arm around the brunet's shoulders and squeezed gently. This was going to be fun.

You could see almost forever. You could also kiss almost forever. Mitchell laid one on him that lasted for one full rotation. They were both out of breath after that and Anders knew he was grinning like an idiot. Who knew that carnivals could be this much fun. There had never been money to go to one when he was a child and, as an adult, he never had the interest. He looking into Mitchell's sparkling eyes and saw all the fun there that they were going to have. 

Finally it was time for the ride to end and they got stuck at the top so the people in the bottom car could dismount. Anders twisted sideways and drew Mitchell into his arms. “We're halfway to Heaven and I'm at the top of the world with the most wonderful person I've ever met. It doesn't get better than this.”

For a moment Anders went out of focus, but Mitchell quickly blinked the tears away. “I love you, Anders Johnson,” he whispered as he slid into the waiting arms.

Anders brushed a kiss against his cheek, feeling the trail of moisture there. “I love you, too John Mitchell. I want to love you for the rest of my life.”

The Irishman held his breath looking deep into ocean blue eyes that look back warmly. “If you'll have me,” Anders continued.

“Yes. Oh yes!” He didn't blink away the tears this time. “I will have you Anders Johnson.” His voice trailed away into a choked whisper. “I will have you.”

And they were still kissing when it came their turn to get off, so the ride boy smiled and gave them one more turn.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
